Fighting For Zootopia and Love
by GabyGurl
Summary: While prey and predators no longer fear one another, there are still issues needed to face. The conservative citizens of Zootopia may be ready to accept predators, but they might not be ready for things like ridding stereotypes completely and most importantly, for a certain couple, a romance between two different species... A JudyxNick fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Gaby and Zootopia was an amazing movie and so here I am, inspired and ready to write...

Plz enjoy the first chapter (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ yaaayyy

Judy: "as an officer of the law I'm going to need you to state a disclaimer Gaby!"

(ಠ ∩ಠ) I don't feel like it, make Nick do it...Plz?

Judy: *sigh* "Nick will you be so kind as to state a disclaimer?"

Nick: "Only for you fluff.. Ahem* The characters of zootopia do not belong to Gaby **only the story.** "

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ thank you Nick~

Anyone can be anything~

Judy Gives A Speech

Zootopia was able to become much more than a slogan. The wolf hidden in a sheep's wool has been brought to justice. The lie that predators are evil by DNA has been brought to light. And now Zootopia can take an even further step. To become the Zootopia that many dream of. Where anyone can be anything. With a few exceptions of course.

For some reason society tends to have a label for everything and this opens up to stereotyping and close mindedness. Problems such as unintentional segregation and stereotypes still persist.

If Zootopia wants to be the utopia we all want then we must be united to achieve this. We must understand that we are all capable of good. And that we are also capable of bad. Not just predators, prey but all animals alike.

It is relieving to say that the fear between Predators and Prey has come to an end. But that is only the beginning. As an official officer of Zootopia, I promise to not only bring justice to the streets but also justice to the mind. Ladies and gentlemen we can have equality and we will have a true Zootopia.

*And the crowd cheers and applauds*

Judy proudly walks off from the side of the stage, as Mayor Lionheart takes her place to answer any further questions. As she walks down she is greeted by that sly fox and his stupidly cute smirk.

"Well carrot, looks like your speech giving skills have leveled up." Nick complimented.

"Yeah, with your help. Gosh giving speeches always makes me so nervous" Judy shakes off her nerves and takes a deep breath, while falling into the embrace of Nick.

"Aww but that's nothing that my little Bunny can't handle." Nick says with his face buried into her neck.

Judy blushes from the cuteness of the situation. Nick decides to tease her even more by going in for a kiss. Only for Judy to gently push him away, because she noticed the cameras turning towards them. Nick noticed too.

"Carrot c'mon what they might think doesn't matter this is Zootopia after all, what happened to all the equality talk in your speech?" He asked.

"*sigh* I know that it's just I think right now the situation at hand is way too sensitive to be showing our relationship publically." Judy sadly stated

Nick pouted in defeat.

(Judy's Pov)

It was so unfair. Just because they were born different animals should not mean that they can't be together. They were born in the same world, as animals, and that doesn't mean that they could love each other any less than 'regular' couples. But hopefully through Judy's promises in her speech and determination that she will further put into this campaign, she will be able to prove to the world that the love she had for Nick was true and no one should be excluded from being able to love who they love.

Having these thoughts run through Judy's mind and seeing Nick's heartbroken face, she couldn't hold back and so she quickly glanced around and seeing that no one was looking she stole a sweet kiss from that cute fox she loves. Deepening the kiss, Nick smiled and held his paw to her cheeks while the other pulled her close to him by the waist. Judy gave a soft moan of approval. They both blushed and enjoyed their quick sweet bliss.

However, distracted from their sweet exchange neither noticed the camera flash from afar...

Hi again, so this idea came from watching the movie and seeing similarities in the movie with our world. This is seen where Nick was denied service at an ice cream parlor because he wasn't an elephant. Or how every animal basically has its own living area. Despite being desegregated, segregation is still alive and of course stereotypes as well .Neither of these things are easy to solve and so even now people face these struggles. Where they can't be with the race that they want because there parents don't approve or they only go to church or the hair salon where their own race is. Living in the community of their race, and even at public schools you can see, during lunch, kids unintentionally sit with people of their own ethnicity. To me this is sad because we should all be allowed to be around the people we want to be. But then again we don't really notice these things because it's not like during the civil rights movement where people did not have equal rights at all, so now having rights it sort of blinds us from these other issues...

 **^Sorry for my babbling nonsense^**

Nick and Judy: It's ok Gaby we forgive you! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello so I decided to go ahead and write another lil' chapter

Enjoy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ yaaayyy

Judy: Gaby! How many times do I have to remind you to follow the law!

Er but Judy you've only told me once before ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)

Judy: And one time is enough every citizen must follow the law especially copyright laws! It's a big deal.

Well can Nic- (^～^;)ゞ

Judy: Nope I'll say it! Hi, Judy here Gaby doesn't own me or any characters from Zootopia but she does own the ideas in this story.

You just wanted the spotlight didn't you? ಠ_ಠ

Judy: (\,,(\ Me? Pppfft nooo

(=':')

(,(")(")

Judy and Nick on their way home

Judy and Nick happy from their little moment earlier, began walking to their apartment. Yes their apartment. Their little living arrangement happened really quick actually. After they became partners, they would work on a whole lot of cases late at night, together and they would fall asleep at either of their houses anyways, so to save time and be efficient they decided to just live together. Being partners was also a great excuse for why they were around each other all the time, and it was a perk that they would be able to live together too. Both enjoyed each other's company and their living rountines worked out really well for each other. They were a perfect match. Anyways, without a care they peacefully continued their walk until they passed that one familar ice cream parlor.

Looking inside they saw delicious food. It didn't look like an ice cream parlor. Someone ordered a creamy soup others ordered steak, they had chicken wings and caesar salad too. It smelled de-li-cious.

"So this ice cream shop turns into a diner at night?" Judy asked as her tummy slightly growled.

"Oh yeah I forgot, well it's too bad though" Nick stated.

"Why?" Judy questioned.

"Well as an ice cream shop it doesn't like serving anyone who isn't an Elephant during the day. You could say it's impossible to order something from here at night, especially since no one sees you being turned down besides these.. Elephants." Nick said.

Judy looked astonished, "Well y'know what? That sounds like a challenge to me! Let's go."

Judy hooked her arm to Nick's and entered the diner. She ringed a bell that was there to get a waiter's attention. Judy recognized the Elephant coming her way, it was the one that scooped ice cream without a trunk glove in the

"Hello how can I help you?" The elephant asked

'Well I would like a table for two please." Judy stated with confidence.

"Oh my apologies when I asked, how can I help you I meant how can I help you out of this restaurant. And the answer would be, to just head back the way you came in."

Nick frowned at Judy, 'Well you heard him Judy, let's go"

"What no! We can't leave. This is Zootopia if I want to eat here I can!" Judy said as a matter of factly

"Yeah but it's okay carrot, this gives us time to report that health issue you talked about, that one time, or I don't know we could use this place to be our first action in movement. Imagine the headline 'Hungy bunny refused a Meal' Maybe, we'll start a sit-in or convince animals to boycott. Boy that would be bad. For. business. But what am I still babbling about c'mon let's go carrot!" Nick stated

They both smiled and turned away 1..2...3

"Wait!.. Maybe we could serve you, just for tonight..." The elephant waiter said.

Nick and Judy turned to each other with a big victory grin plastered on both their faces. This would be a really good meal. A meal served with a side of justice. ( pfft im so sorry)

*After the meal*

"That was sooo goooood." A satisfied bunny remarked.

"Yes indeed my chubby carrot." Stated Nick

Judy blushed and playfully pushed Nick for calling her a chubby carrot.

"Hey, you know you like the nicknames I give you" Nick retorted.

"Do I? She thought. "Yes, yes I do."

They chuckled and Judy hugged Nick by his arm and they continued their walk home guided by the sidewalk and lamp lights, but as they walked out a mysterious character walked in the icecream parlor/night dinner. With a special photograph in hand ready to be delivered.

Yup sp Hi! .Um I just wanted to try and address where I'm headed with this story and well I'm not sure... Haha but if I keep writing It's bound to get somewhere. Anyways the rating is what I really wanted to discuss. I have it as M right now even though the story probably sounds like a T ... But later on I do want to add in more mature content maybe a bit of violence, profanity, and lemons~ for sure but right now since my story is at its infancy it will be just that an infant. However ignoring all that, Im actually considering adding a **lemon** in the next chapter

（;＾∀;＾）when they get home... But not sure hehe

Should I add lemon? Or **slowly** progress to a more M rated story?

Shoutouts~

Firefox122-Thankyou so much for the review I appreciate it :) and yes it is sad :(

Wulfric son of Fenrir- Thanks and I wil :')

Dbzgtfan2004- I'll continue for you guys :') Thanks

And I'd also like to thank the all of you who that favorite my story it means so much 3


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few days, I'm sorry school makes me busy with work but who cares about me haha (^_^) here's the next chapter. Enjoy~

I'll do the disclaimer today since Judy and Nick are a bit busy right now hehe

Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia or it's characters only this story.

 **Warning** This Chapter Is A First Time **Lemon** Written Chapter * **Mature readers only** * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now living together Judy and Nick, of course, rented a new room for space convenience. It was right across from the room Judy used to live in so she was still neighbors with those noisy gazelles. The new apartment looked relatively similar to the old one, it was just an expansion and much messier due to a certain fox that happened to be both messy and lazy but Judy didn't mind because it kept her busy. She loves the extra work because it makes her feel a bit more accomplished at the end of the day and Nick, well he's simple so as roommates it just worked.

Entering the room Judy hadn't realized how exhausted she was. Stretching her arms upwards she closed her eyes tight and slightly opened her mouth to let out a soft yawn. Nick closed the door and took advantage of her vulnerable posture. He picked her up by the waste and turned her body towards his.

"Hey!" Judy exclaimed while chuckling slightly "who gave you permission to pick me up?"

"No one. But I couldn't help it. It was purely innocent instinct" replied Nick.

"Like this?" Judy pressed herself closer into Nick's lean chest, which felt soft and surprisingly well defined, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and Judy reluctantly lost against her fierce predator.

"Carrot, I think your confusing the word innocent with something more along the lines of, I need you now you sexy fox!" Nick teasingly smirked.

Judy rolled her eyes playfully but didn't deny it. Nick was in fact very attractive. There were days that it made Judy feel inferior and insecure about how she compared with Nick. He was so relaxed and confident she only wished she had that but she needed others approval to gain that confidence which drove her to be who she is today, a hardworking and determined bunny.

However Nick quickly took those insecurities out of her thoughts as he began to nibble on her neck with his sharp teeth. The contact of a predator's hot breath and canine teeth caused her adrenaline to spike and her senses to enhance. It felt like a mixture of danger and excitement. But she certainly knew for one thing, she enjoyed it. And it seemed like he was too.

Nick glided the both of them to the bed where he hastily but lovingly placed Judy lying down. And then he practically pounced on her with lust filled in his eyes….lovingly. He swiftly took her shirt off while she discarded her pants. She was now left in her panties alone, since she didn't find a need to wear a bra. Her breasts did mature from Nicks touch but she was still a modest size. Her nipples hardened from the open air, so Nick went down to give them attention. He began licking her right nipple. Judy moaned in satisfaction but pushed Nick up.

"It's not fair, you still have clothes on." Judy pouted

"That's definitely a problem" Nick agreed

Judy looked up to Nick seductively and pulled him in with his tie to intensify the kiss. She then began unbuttoning his shirt and Nick let it slide off. Judy decided to go ahead and unbutton his pants uncovering a huge red Knot. Judy blushed not expecting his penis to be out in the open yet.

"So you just decided not to wear underwear today?" Judy said looking away

Nick laughed, "You act like you haven't seen me naked before, haha your so cute."

"Don't call me cute" Judy was just red from embarrassment at this point

Nick turned Judy's face to look at his eyes again and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead,

"I'm sorry I meant that your Beautiful~" He then positioned each other in a straddling position. The slight friction against their groins caused them to moan and Judy's panties began to get noticeably wet.

Nick teasingly began to move his penis across her vagina causing Judy to arch her back and moan a bit louder. It drove her nerves mad

"Nick! Don't tease me."

But of course he wanted to have a bit more fun.

He smirked and went back down for her breasts while gently grinding his penis against her panties. He began to suck one of her mounds while massaging the other and slightly pinching her nipple. "Oh Nick!" Judy moaned

Judy couldn't take it and switched their positions surprising Nick.

"Arn't you the fast one rabbit?"

"Yes I am and let's see how you like being teased" Judy challenged

She began exploring Nick's chest tracing his defined predator muscles with her finger, and stopped at his waist.

Losing the pleasant touch from Judy Nick became restless

"Judy touch me"

She complied and brought her mouth onto his waste and began kissing across it teasingly right above his hard penis. Nick moaned. Encouraged by his approval, she didn't waste time and went straight for his erection. She licked his tip and brought it into her mouth. Nick's member was quite large so she couldn't fit it in all the way into her mouth but she motioned up and down anyways. She sucked at the tip and Nick felt as if he were in heaven Judy was enjoying it too and knew she couldn't last any longer so she gave one more motion and a slow hard suck and plopped her mouth out of his penis. Nick's erection twitched demanding attention.

At this point both Judy and Nick were panting with lust filled in their eyes and all over their bodies… lovingly. So Judy removed her soaked underwear and placed herself above Nick's hard penis and slowly inserted it into her vagina. It was fully in and she waved her hip side to side enjoying the feeling of Nick's warm hard knot inside of her. Nick in return motioned his hip up causing friction and they gasped from the jolt of pleasure. Judy began her ride of bliss.

Nick switched their positions and placed himself above Judy and continued to pound into her wet and tight vagina.

"Nick!" Judy gasped in pleasure

He began to quicken the pace. Judy and Nick were at their high and were about to cum.

Aaahh! They came together and panted sweaty and exhausted.

They laid side to side on the bed and embraced each other.

"I love you Judy." Nick smiled

Judy smiled back "I love you too Nick!"

Judy grinned up at Nick, "So…yah wanna go again?"

Nick smirked and quickly became hard again placing himself on top of Judy,

"Of course you sexy bunny"

…yup… hehe this was my first lemon so I apologize if it didn't meet your standards but it was the best I could do. Gosh I felt so awkward writing this haha, and it was hard to bring myself to write this because I was filled with embarrassment the whole time. But yea, I hope you enjoyed it and the actual story will continue in the next chapter. Hope you will come to read it.

Thnx (^_^)/ bye


End file.
